


Charm City

by DaemonRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Powerless (TV 2017), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: Superbat/powerless AU in which Bruce has an uncle holding the Wayne name.Bruce tells Clark about his trip to Charm City and then Clark meets Van and Emily himself.





	Charm City

 

Bruce came home late. Clark was already waiting for him. They sat in the kitchen of the Manor and had dinner. “Where have you been?” Clark asked. “Had some business in Charm City,” Bruce said. “Charm City?” Clark frowns. “I’ve heard about it. Wait. Doesn’t have Wayne Enterprises a subsidiary there?”

“Yes,” Bruce nodded between bites. “Wayne Security. The Riddler wanted to steal some of their tech. I wanted to check for myself how it’s going over there. I’ve talked to the CEO earlier this year about a new director of R’n’D to see how she’s doing.”

“So?”

“She’s great. I was able to catch the Joker the last time thanks to her teams’ invention.”

Clark smiled. “You mean that smell detector thing?” Bruce nodded again and sighed. “There’s more?” Clark asked.

“Someone at Wayne Security found one of my batarangs. You know I don’t like my toys in civilian hands. Especially not near Van Wayne.” Clark looked up from his plate with a frown. “Who?”

“The CEO. My cousin.” Bruce grimaced as he spoke and drank from his water.

“Wait. What? You have a cousin in Charm City? But I thought you were-“

“No. My uncle established Wayne Security on behalf of my father.”

“I didn’t know you have family. I mean other family.”

“Yes. I lived with them for a while after my parents died. But I returned to Gotham to take my place at my Wayne Enterprises and Alfred got the legal guardianship. My uncle didn’t want to care for two boys anyway. He’s not really the uncle or the father of the year, you know. Also, I didn’t get along with Van very well. He thinks we do now, but well, he only knows me like everyone does.” Clark nodded because he understood. “He doesn’t know the real Bruce.”

Bruce huffed. “He doesn’t have the faintest clue.” Clark chuckled. “If he knew he’s related to the infamous Batman.” Bruce sighed. “It would be hell.” His secret would be screwed; he wouldn’t have a quiet minute anymore.

“Let me guess, he’s not a fan?”  Bruce grimaced, nodded. “According to him, Batman owes him 30 000 dollars. For a stupid side view mirror.” Clark snorted but then had a judging look. Bruce grunted. “I was on my way to save an orphanage. I’m not going to pay my stupid cousin for his stupid side view mirror.” Clark smiled empathically.

“Anyway,” he continued. “So I wanted to retrieve my batarang and as if I didn’t have anything better to do, I had to save my stupid cousins ass from a mugger; while he was dressed in a Robin costume.”

“Seriously?” Clark laughed out loud. “So, he’s more team Robin. Huh.” Clark was still chuckling. Bruce didn’t look amused at all. Clark stood and put his arms around him. “Well, I’ll always be team Batman.” The way his eyes lit up indicated that Bruce liked that and he kissed Clark. He was looking forward to forget all about Charm City and go to bed with Clark.

***

Van and Emily were invited by Bruce to Gotham for a tour around the new Wayne Tech labs with a showcase of new inventions. Lucius Fox showed them around. Afterwards, Van tried to get Bruce to have dinner to discuss and ask for permission to use some of that tech for Wayne Security. Bruce said he’s busy and that Van should talk with the respective board members, because Bruce would ask them anyway. Van mentioned that he needed Bruce signing everything anyway, he’s the CEO and since they were both in Gotham now they could combine that with a family dinner.

Bruce knew that Van just wanted to be seen with Bruce in Gotham. Clark somehow convinced him to do Van this favor. So, Bruce appeared not alone at the restaurant. “Clark Kent. Reporter at the daily planet.” Clark shook Van’s hand. “Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.” Van eyed Bruce. “Why did you invite the press?” The Brucie smile appeared. “He’s not working. He’s my company tonight.” Clark blushed slightly, mostly as part of the act. “Oh,” Van shrugged as they sat down. He wasn’t surprised Brucie was sleeping with men, too. So, they had dinner and discussed business. Well, Van mostly talked, Bruce looked blatant and made a lot small talk and the Kent guy didn’t say much, just smiled.

Two hours later Van had his cousin’s permission and the three men left the restaurant, shaking hands, saying good bye. Just as Clark was about to follow Bruce to his car, he heard a woman scream. “Bruce, someone’s in trouble.”

A few blocks away, Emily Locke was cornered by three young, tall thugs with paint in their faces. One of them had her bag; another went to grab her to get her watch and necklace when a growl startled everyone in the alley. “Oh, my gosh!” Emily squealed when she realized who just came to save her life. Her friends would be so jealous.

Clark had an ear on the situation the whole time but he didn’t interfere. This was Batman’s city and as long as there was no need for Superman, he stayed out of it.  
The muggers only saw the shape of a bat and ran for their lives. Emily stared and smiled at Batman, or what she could see of him in the shadows. “Take care, Ms. Locke. Beware of henchmen.” His voice wasn’t so scary anymore. “Thank you,” Emily said to the empty ally and picked up her bag and was headed straight back to her hotel without knowing of the watching eyes of Batman following her. Back home in Charm City she decided not to tell anybody about it.

In Wayne manor Bruce returned from patrol but he was more exhausted from the dinner with his cousin than from fighting crime. Clark already awaited him. They changed and fell into bed. Bruce sighed and his lover frowned at him. “Are you really related to him?” Bruce could only bury his face in his hands. “I mean,” Clark continued. “If he was only playing it like you, to protect a secret identity or something…” Bruce looked at Clark and they both started laughing.  
“Well, Ms. Locke does some good there so it’ll be alright to let W.S. have some of the new tech.” Clark nodded. “You always have good instincts when it comes to people.” Bruce grinned. “I must or I wouldn’t have chosen the best man to be mine.” Clark agreed with a kiss.

 

 


End file.
